


Remember me.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Height difference, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Short Reader, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: When Sam and Dean stop by Bobby’s, they’re not expecting a completely new and unknown face to greet them at the door. It turn’s out it’s Bobby’s nephew, from his wife’s side. And Sam can’t help but be intrigued.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613146
Kudos: 56





	Remember me.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: light language, sexual themes, [smut scene yo]  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> i have a gender neutral name, so i just put [name] and not [male name] fyi  
> ***not really set during a specific season/episode :/  
> ***also kinda long

"Hey [Name] will you go get the door for me? I'm pretty sure it's Sam and Dean." Bobby said from behind his desk. He was on the phone with Rufus, blabbering about something. 

"Of course." You answered as you left the room to go do exactly as he asked. 

Without checking to see who it was you opened the door. 

Your eyes met two plaid shirts, and then as they moved up, they met a pair of hazel and green eyes. 

"I assume you must be Sam and Dean from what Bobby has told me about you two," You smile kindly at the two, stepping to the side to let them in, "He said you guys would be coming by, so come on in." 

The brothers exchanged a look before cautiously walking into the home, eyeing you, "And who are you?" It was the taller one that spoke up.

Your smile never faltered, you closed the door before you answered their question and led them to where Bobby was, "I'm [Name], nice to meet you." 

"Ok, [Name], what are you doing here and why do you seem familiarized with the place?" Now it was Dean's turn to question you. 

Thankfully you walked into the library where Bobby sat now off the phone, and obviously heard the questioning because he took it upon himself to answer, "Be nice boys, that's my nephew." 

Both Dean and Sam's eyes shoot to where you stood in the door way of the kitchen. You stick your tongue out childishly at the two, knowing they thought you were suspicious. 

"Your nephew? But you don't have any siblings?" Dean bluntly denied your relationship despite Bobby's words.

The older man just sighed, "I'm aware, but my wife had a brother." Oh, there it was. "That means he is in fact my nephew."

"Yep! That's me." You beamed, promptly turning around to go back and attend the meal you were previously making for you and Bobby, and now Sam and Dean, thankfully you always prepared extra. "Are you guys cool with tacos?" 

Your question was completely ignored, which you just assumed meant 'yes [Name], we would love tacos' and rolled with it. 

"How come you've never mentioned him before?" Sam asked. 

"There hasn't been any time that justified me saying anything, plus he's not the hunting type and doesn't really like to tangle with the business." Bobby easily explained. 

"Oh, well that makes sense," Sam nodded, sitting down on the couch, Dean following. 

There was a heavy pause in the air. 

Bobby was flipping through some papers on his desk, but fully aware of what was going on. Sam was watching you flitter around the kitchen from where he sat on the couch. You had obviously peaked his interested for some reason. 

"How old is he?" Sam asked, his voice was lowered like he didn't want you to hear, which you couldn't, "He looks so young." 

Bobby's thoughts were proven right, Sam was in fact interested in you, "I think he's recently turned 27." 

"No way," Dean blurted, "He looks like he could still be in high school." 

Sam stared at your back in disbelief, there was no way you could be old enough to drink, let alone be 27. 

Just then, you turned around, and surprised to meet Sam's eyes catching him staring at you and darted your eyes away. Instantly your face heated up, but still walked back into the library with a plate of tacos. 

"Heeeeeeeey," You drew out the word from embarrassment, "Tacos are ready if you guys are hungry." you walked up to Bobby and placed the plate in front of him, "I made you a plate, because I know for a fact you didn't eat last night or this morning, so I'm going to make sure you eat." You said with a smile, hands on your hips like you meant business. 

The brothers stood up at your words, both not realizing how hungry they were before you said anything.

Sam caught what you said to Bobby and smiled to himself, he was now gazing at the floor, a tad bit embarrassed as well, "Uh, thanks [Name]." 

You glanced at him and the older Winchester, "You are very welcome, help yourselves, I already made myself a plate so, have at it." 

Dean must have no longer saw you as a threat because he made a b-line towards the food without a seconds thought. Sam followed, only after slight hesitation. 

You were right behind the boys to grab your plate and go sit in the library to watch Bobby work. It was true, the hunting scene wasn't for you, even when Bobby first introduced you to it after you begged him what all his books were about, but it merely fascinated you. You never really wished to face any of that stuff, you just liked reading all of those books, and occasionally helping your uncle with his research. You grabbed your plate and headed out of the kitchen once more blissfully unaware of the younger Winchester watching you out of the corner of his eyes. 

"What did Rufus talk to you about?" You leaned against the desk as you stuffed your mouth full of taco after you asked. 

"I just helped the boys out with their last hunt," You knew he meant the boys who were filling their faces with your tacos, moaning about how good they were which made you snicker, "and now he wants us to go after something else, we can never catch a break." The man rubbed his temples before looking over at you. You gave him a pointed look and motioned towards his food. "I know I know, I'll eat. You're worse dotting on me than my mom when I was a kid." You smiled at his words.

"Well, someone has to make sure you take care of yourself." The fondness in your words made Bobby smile. 

"I know," He glanced to the brother in the kitchen, they were engaged in some conversation he couldn't hear, "Why don't you go get to know them, I'd like you to do something for yourself and make some friends, even acquaintances," You rolled your eyes and groaned at his words, making a soft laugh escaped him, "What? You never get out of the house." 

"I have you and you're my favorite person to be around, and my parents, and my [type of pet] at home. I'm all set!" You chimed. 

"We don't count, plus I'm an old man." 

You sighed over dramatically before you made your way into the kitchen. 

The two immediately stopped talking when you walked in which made your stomach turn in the wrong way. 

But it was false alarm, "[Name], these tacos are so good, where did you learn to cook like this?" Dean begged as you approached. 

A smile lifted your lips, "Thank you, uh, I actually went to culinary school." You placed your half-eaten plate on the counter.

"Culinary school?" Sam interjected, "What do you do now?" 

"Well, besides the days I come over to help Bobby gather information, I'm a personal chef." You knew he was going to ask how that worked so you went into explaining that, "So basically I have my own website and what-not and people can hire me for a weekend or a night and I cook for them. Simple as that. In simple terms, I'm a rent-a-chef." 

"That must take dedication."

"And your schooling totally paid off." Dean added as he started making his fourth taco. 

You laughed and nodded to both of their comments, "Well, I love cooking, so I'm glad to be doing what I do." 

After that, the three of you fell easily into conversation, which was a nice change. Bobby was happy to see the sight. 

\-- 

At some point you guys migrated from the kitchen to the library where you all could sit comfortably. 

You inquired about some of their hunts, curious about what exactly hunters did, Bobby gave little insight to the subject which you were fine with. They talked about the gist of the 'job'. Salt and burns, exorcisms, you were impressed to learn Sam was practically fluent in Latin. 

They also were curious about you, wanting to know what kind of life you grew up in and so on. 

And then they asked the question. 

"So [Name], I hope you don't mind me asking but," It was Dean speaking up, "how tall are you exactly?" 

You weren't completely sensitive about the subject, it was just that that somehow it was always brought up when you tried to socialize. You liked the brothers though, so you didn't let it upset you too much, "I'll have you know I am the healthy average height of 5 foot 5 inches, thank you very much."

Sam tried to cover his laughing with a coughing fit, "Average for who? The average American female maybe, but not a guy." 

You scoffed, not completely offended and slightly shocked he would say that, and crossed your arms, "Last time I checked, I didn't have a vagina, but even if I did I am perfectly fine with this height." 

"You mean with your lack of height." Sam countered with a small smirk. 

Your mouth hung open with amused shock, "You're a jerk." Was all you replied with. 

Dean looked amused at the two of you, it was like his little brother was flirting with you, and it was a sight to see.

"I'm a jerk that's a foot taller than you, even Castiel would even be taller than you and he's shorter than the two of us." Sam pointed out, your face was heating up with anger and embarrassment. 

You didn't know who this Castiel person was but this statement even made Dean short out a laugh and it embarrassed you. You huffed and turned away from Sam's taunting green-hazel eyes to stare at the bookshelves, "Ha. Ha. I don't who 'Castiel' is, but I don't like being compared to him." You stood up, "And now I need to start preparing for dinner, so if you'll excuse me boys." 

They watched you leave the room and start over with your routine of the kitchen. 

And Dean turned to his brother with a knowing look on his face. 

"What?" 

"Oh you know what Sammy." Dean's smirk was getting wider with ever word. 

A dust of pink lifted to the younger one's cheeks as his eyes darted away for a moment before returning to try to look less suspicious, "No I don't know what." 

"Yes you do," Dean lowered his voice, "You were so flirting Sammy, so what's up. Do you have a thing for guys too?" 

Sam gave him an offended look, "I was not flirting." 

"You totally were, and you didn't answer my question." Sam rolled his eyes with a huff. "I'm going to keep pestering you until you answer me Sammy." There was an underlying threat in Dean's words. 

After a long pause, Sam gave, "Well, I don't know if I'm into guys, but I guess I'm into him." His voice was quieter than normal, making Dean know he was being sincere, "He's connected to what we do, he knows that we've killed people and the crazy things we do that are a normal occurrence for us, yet he's so normal? I don't know what I feel." He trailed off, rubbing his neck. 

Dean nodded to his brother's words, "I get it, don't sweat it. You'll figure it out." 

The two looked up when you entered the room, holding out two beers for them with a ghost of a smile on your lips, "Here's a peace offering, in hopes that you'll stop teasing me about my height. I may look like a kid but I wish to not be treated as such." A laugh came from Sam and Dean as they took the beers. 

"It's a truce then." Sam said with a broad smile. 

Dean nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah by the way [Name], do you have a girlfriend?" Dean glanced at his brother who stiffened at his words, "Or boyfriend?" He added. 

You felt hot at his words, not expecting the question, "Uh, no and no, why do you want to know anyways?" 

"Just curious, you're a great guy so I wanted to know if you had someone special in your life." Dean took a sip from his beer indifferent to his own words. 

You nodded, "Oh, well I don't." You said softly before looking at Sam briefly before adding, "Plus being into guys isn't so popular in South Dakota, and even worse when people think it's a turn off when they find out your into casual sex. But I manage with the handful of dates I do go on." 

Dean and Sam stared at you as you walked back into the kitchen, definitely not expecting that to leave your mouth. 

Dean nudged his brother, "I think he was hinting he's into you, and that you have a chance of getting laid tonight." 

A surprised blush filled the younger's cheeks, slapping his brother's arm, "Shut up, he was not." 

"But he was." Dean got up and went into the kitchen to see what you were making, leaving Sam to really question what you meant by saying those things. 

\-- 

"So you boys staying the night or what?" Bobby asked later that night and after dinner. 

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind." Sam answered. 

"But I assume [Name] is using your spare bedroom though," Dean commented, "So I call the couch." 

Dean made a break for the couch, but nobody argued nor raced him to the piece of furniture. 

You laughed at the older Winchester, "Well, since the couch seems taken," You started turning to Sam, "You can bunk with me." 

Sam waved his hands in front of him, "No you don't have to do that..." He trailed off, ignoring the knowing look from his brother across the room. 

"No no it's fine! You're not a burden, plus I wouldn't have asked if I was just going to back out." You tugged at his shirt, "Now come on, I don't bite," You said as you started walking towards the stairs before adding, "...sometimes." 

Dean whistled at your comment, making Sam shoot him a look as he heard you laughing again from the top of the stairs. Dean gave his brother a double thumbs up and watched him climb the stairs after you. 

When Sam entered the room, you were rifling through a bag of clothes on the floor. It didn't dawn on him that there was only one king sized bed in the room until he dropped his duffle bag on the said bed.

You looked up at him as he walked in, flashing him a smile before going back to what you were doing.

Finally you pulled out a pair of [color] plaid pajama pants and a large tee shirt and stood up triumphantly, Sam smiling to himself when you deflated at the mess you made, "Anyways, The bed it big enough for the two of us, plus you'll take up the most room." You threw your pajamas on the bed and started picking up your mess of clothes, stuffing them back in your bag, "So I'm gonna shower and change and begin my nightly routine, you do whatever you do I guess." 

Sam nodded as you grabbed your pajamas and a small bag Sam assumed was shampoo and other bathroom necessities. He tried to sort everything out in his mind. You were innocent about sharing a bed with him, that is what he would keep telling himself. 

Though as he had this internal battle, he didn't see you smile deviously and saunter out with a little trick up your sleeve. 

\-- 

You walked back into the room twenty minutes later with your day clothes and soap bag in hands, quietly shutting the door behind you. 

Sam was sitting up on the bed in his own pajamas doing something on his laptop. He only looked up to acknowledge your presence before going back to whatever he was doing. 

You put your things away silently and hopped in bed. Sam still paid no mind to you, making it easier for you to scoot across the bed and lean your head against his arm to see what he was doing on his laptop. 

He jumped at the contact, you were right about him not paying any attention to you, and looked down at you. 

"Whatcha up to Sammy?" Sam internally groaned at the nickname. 

He gave you a skeptical look, which you promptly ignored, "Bobby gave me some information about whatever he was on the phone about earlier. He thinks it's another siren, but that is what I am here doing more research to confirm or not."

"Oooo sounds interesting." You commented, "So you say another, that means you've encountered one before right?" Sam nodded, "So what do they look like to you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Well, you know how they shape-shift into their victims desired form, so what do they look like to you?" You glanced up at him, holding his eye contact for a few moments before looking back at the laptop screen. 

"Uh..." Sam felt a bit awkward at your question, unsure of what you meant by it, "They didn't look like anyone specifically if that's what you mean." 

You sighed dramatically using Sam's arm to sit up straight and cross your legs and place your hands on your hips, "Sam Winchester, this was supposed to be a discreet way to ask you what your type is." Oh that is what you meant.

"Why do you want to know that?" Sam inquired, he wasn't look at you, you assumed he was embarrassed by your bluntness.

You let your lips curl up into a smirk, looking up at him through your lashes, "Because you're my type, so I wanna know if I got a chance with you." You said it so easily, how could you say that so easily, Sam would never know. 

Sam wasn't going to have that. How could you be so confident and it felt as if his was dwindling? He was going to change that. The taller male closed his laptop slowly, you catching his eye on you, slowly trailing your form from head to toe. 

"If you had a chance with me? Would I have a chance with you if I told you that you were my type?" Sam countered, his eyes mirroring the mischievous glint your had. 

You laughed leaning back onto your hands, slowly spreading your legs to accommodate the tall Winchester who was inching towards you, "I'd say yes."

That's all it took, this simple words and those simple actions, and Sam was done for. He pressed forward and your lips met him halfway. 

Sam's hands went to your waist to steady himself over you, yours went to his hair, that you would admit you were envious of. 

He pushed you back against the pillows, his hands slithering up under your night shirt. Your breath hitched, but the noise was completely swallowed by Sam's mouth. Sam broke the kiss to remove your shirt and throwing it carelessly to the side. 

When he gazed down at your nude torso, he rubbed his hands up and down your sides in ghost like touches, only then did he really see how much smaller you were compared to him. He could easily snap you in half if he wanted to. It was hot to Sam to say the least.

He was thrust out of his thoughts when you arched into his touch, aching for more of it, "Take your shirt off already." You demanded. 

There was another smirk on Sam's face, "I wouldn't be making demands from where you are if I were you." He scrapped his blunt nails down your sides, leaning forward to exaggerate the size difference with him over you. 

"I wouldn't need to demand anything if you'd hurry up." You murmured, face hot as you ground you hips up into his trying to get the message through. 

Sam's shirt came off and he worked your pajama pants down your legs. 

You heard a groan come from the man above you, making your own smirk form at your lips, "Like what you see Sammy?" You cooed, spreading your legs further apart if at all possible. 

Sam sat back on his heels, unabashedly staring at you. You weren't wearing any underwear or boxers, nothing of the sort, leaving your half-hard dick against your stomach. But what you were wearing is what did it for Sam. Lace trimmed, [color], sheer, stay-up thigh-highs covered your legs in the best way possible.

There was a long pause of silence from Sam, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, "What...are these?" Sam said eventually. 'Fucking hell, does he keep this type of stuff one him?' Sam thought, his face slowly heating up at the thought.

You sat up, hands going out to rub lightly against Sam's God-like torso, smiling at the pleasured shiver in response, "Do you like them?" You asked innocently, "If this will be the only time we see each other, I want you to always remember me. It wasn't planned, obviously, I just always have some type of lingerie on me." 

'He does, oh jesus fuck.' Sam was in for it now. 

You reclined back against the headboard of the bed when you felt Sam's hands skim along your legs, gently rubbing the fabric. He pressed his thumbs into your thighs, just under the lace trim, finally looking up at you. 

"This is going to guarantee this won't be the last and only time we see each other." His voice rang out, deeper than before.

And he kissed you again. It was passionate, needy, full of fire and want, everything you both needed right now. 

You let your hands inch forward to tug at his pajama pants, needing the off five minutes ago. 

Sam took the hint, but didn't do what you wanted. The taller male gripped your wrists and pinned them above your head against the headboard, trailing wet kisses from your mouth down you neck to your shoulder. 

A breathy sigh escaped your lips, quickly followed by a whine when he didn't take off his pants, "That's not fair."

Sam moved forward, your legs widening to accommodate him again, and bit into your shoulder. A half moan and cry of pain sounded, thankfully not loud enough to make either of you panic. Sam nibbled and sucked at the spot, the top of your left shoulder now sporting a red sore that would most definitely bruise beautifully. 

In retaliation, you hiked a leg around him to dig into the small of Sam's back, propelling him forward slightly. You wiggled your hands free from his grasp to push him back. 

"Take your pants off," You demanded, "please." You slid away to grab lube you had stashed in your bag. 

"Sure thing princess." Sam replied easily, his voice huskier, making your skin prickle in excitement. 

You hopped back on the bed with the bottle of lube and set it to the side, happy to see Sam in the same state of undress as you. His dick had to be the biggest you'd ever try to take up the ass. 

With your ass in the air, you crawled over his legs to get a closer inspection of his length. You looked up at him, silently asking permission, which was granted with a nod.

You wasted no time to gently grasp the base and swipe your tongue across the underside of his cock. You felt him shudder, a soft groan following, both were good signs. You repeated the action a few more times before taking the head in your mouth and sucking. 

Sam's hand was now in your hair, pushing more of his length past your lips. You hummed in delight, you'd never admit to it, but giving blowjobs was number two after cooking on the list of things you love to do. 

You moved your hands to grip Sam's hips, to steady yourself and to prevent him from fully fucking your face. You stilled for a moment, adjusting your jaw before taking almost all of his dick in your mouth and moving your head. 

Sam's breath picked up from what you could hear, but your main focus was pleasuring him and giving him everything you had. 

You hollowed your cheeks and flicked and swirled your tongue around his head every time you came up before pushing back down on his dick. 

"[Name]." He rasped, the hold his hand had on your hair tightened, pulling slightly. 

He pulled your head again, now you understood he was trying to get your attention, so you looked up to meet his hazel eyes blown with lust. 

You pulled your head off of his length rather reluctantly and sat back, "I don't want to completely lose it yet." Sam explained. 

"Yet is the key word..." You mused, rubbing the droll from your chin, grinning at his flushed look. 

Sam made a movement like he was going towards you, but stopped himself. He looked awkward, and you instantly knew what he was going to ask, "I... don't exactly know what to do next." 

You gave him a peck on the lips before reaching for your bottle of lube, "That's fine, I'll teach you, ok?" 

With his nod of confirmation, you sat against the pillows on the bed, mentally making a check list of everything you'd need to wash in the morning. You kept your legs wide enough so he'd have a nice view. 

You uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto your hand, rubbing it around your fingers to warm it up a bit. 

As you were about to slide a finger in your hole, Sam's hands skimming your legs distracted you for a moment. You shook your head with a smile and went to work easing your finger in. It wasn't that hard, you had gotten a feel for your body throughout your years, and plus the fact you were sexually active, it's be easy loosening you up. 

There was only a moment between the first and the second added finger, your eyes slid shut, your heart rate and breath picking up. Your fingers had always pulled through for you on a night were you were really horny and didn't want to go out and bring someone home, but to have Sam in front of you and the reality set in that he was going to be the one inside you pretty soon made your fingers feel like nothing. You scissored your fingers, just wanting to loosen you up quickly to get to the real thing, your legs widened to fit a third finger, you gasped at the feeling. 

"[Name]," You heard Sam say, his hands were rubbing your inner thighs, heightening your arousal, "Let me help you." 

Those words made you shudder and groan. You blinked your eyes open at him, locking onto his gaze as you slipped your fingers from you. "Ok, but only if you want to." You heard yourself say, not fully registering you gave him an outlet to back out in he wanted. 

"I do, trust me I do." He grinned at you and copied your process. He spread some lube on his fingers and pulled your lower half into his lap and spread your cheeks apart and went right to it. 

It surprised you that he pushed two fingers in at once, unlike you starting with one. There was a little resistance, but not enough to put you in pain.

The moan that came from you was embarrassingly high pitched you had to cover your mouth. His fingers were bigger and longer than yours were, and just the fact that that they were his fingers made you want to melt at the sensation. 

Hearing you moan was a confidence booster for the Winchester. Sam thrusted his fingers in and out of your ass in slow strokes a few times before mimicking you and scissoring them. He started to stretch you open, the way your legs quivered was everything to Sam. He was the one making you feel good, making you want more, making you moan and wither beneath him. When he hit your prostate while adding a third finger, you had to bite your hand to prevent crying out. 

You wearing tugged at his hand, "I think I'm ok now," you stated, Sam pulled his fingers out from you, making you groan in response. 

Sam nodded, a smile tugged at his lips, it made you blush for some reason. No you didn't blush at the fact that he just had his fingers up your ass and was about to fuck you, you blushed because he was smiling at you in the sweetest of ways before you guys were going to have sex. 

Then the smile turned lustful as he grabbed your legs and placed your legs on his shoulders. The soft material of your thigh-highs dragged slightly against his damps skin, and he honestly loved it. His dick pressed up against your ass, you don't know where he got a condom, but you were glad because you remembered lube, but not a condom. 

Sam looked at you as he pressed up against your hole, "Ready?" 

"Please." It came out more needy than you wished, but it got the point across. 

You relaxed and breathed out as he pushed it. 

Sam grunted, mumbling something you couldn't make out because you were too focused on how good he felt inside you. When he pushed in all the way was when you finally let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. 

"Sam." The way you said his name was softer than anyway you've talked to him yet, and it set him on fire. 

You already knew it was going to be hard to keep your voice down with Bobby a room away. 

You shot out a hand to grab Sam's forearm that was holding your hip when he started pumping himself in and out of you. 

Low mewls and moans and everything in between was heard from you. 

"Holy hell [Name], you feel so good," Sam grunted out, his other hand was gripping your thigh like a lifeline. You'd like to see a bruise of a handprint there tomorrow, but that was asking too much. 

"Sam-Sam," You tried to for a sentence, but your mind was in a haze as he picked up his speed, "Fuck, Sam." 

The bed slightly creaked as Sam pounded into you, but you no longer cared. Let Bobby know, let Dean know that Sam was fucking you into oblivion, you didn't give a fuck any longer. It felt way too good to care. 

He hit your prostate dead on and you arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent moan, "Ju-Just like that Sam, please please please please please," You weren't afraid to succumb yourself to begging at all. Plus some of your past partners found it a turn on. 

Sam was feeling himself come to his end quicker than any other time he's had sex and it kind of scared him. He could get addicted to you. 

You were crumbling, your end coming closer and closer, you felt like you were going to explode. Every inch of your skin could feel the electricity running through your veins. 

You felt Sam's hips stutter and you felt him climax and fill up the condom. It inflated your pride that he came curing your name. And it wasn't long after him that you came all over yourself with a drawn out version of a moan, clinging to Sam. 

Sam didn't move, just positioned his hands on your hips as he tried to catch him breath, you doing the same thing. 

You dropped your legs from his shoulders, settling them around his waist as he pulled out, and sat up to survey the damage while Sam tore off the condom and threw it in the trashcan by the bed. 

There was in fact an angry red handprint on your thigh, which made you smile inside, and the hickey on your shoulder was something as well. But you didn't get to leave anything on him. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your height, Sam thought you were going to a kiss, which you gave him, it was just a peck on his lips before yours met the side of his neck. When you gave hickeys, it wasn't as brutal as Sam's method. You kissed the spot a few times before lightly sucking and nibbling on it. Yes it took more time, but they always looked prettier you thought. 

You sat back when you were done with a content smile on your face, "You won't be able to hide that." You commented. 

Sam rubbed the spot where the bruise was forming sheepishly, "Thanks, now I'll never hear the end of it from Dean." 

"That's the point." You giggled, "I'll wear a tank top if that makes you feel better." 

"Actually yes it would." Sam agreed, a hand rubbing your waist, "I'll go get something to wipe you off." 

The brunette got up and pulled on his boxers and pajama pants and left the room to go to the bathroom. 

You looked down at your chest, grossed out by the feeling of your semen drying on you, it just felt dirty. You liked sex yeah, but sex dirty and dirty dirty are two different types of dirty, you were just glad none of it got on your thigh-highs. 

Sam returned in less than two minutes with a damp washcloth and started wiping you down. 

"I can do it myself," You paused, he was already finished and did a good job at it, "Never mind.." 

He grinned at you and tossed the washcloth to the side, "You can, but I didn't let you." 

"Ha," You mused and slid off the bed to retrieve your own pajamas, opting to wear a shirt unlike him. You sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched your leg out and rubbed your foot against his arm, "Care to help me?" 

"I would be happy to." Sam said, dropping to one knee, placing your foot on it and slowly sliding the thigh-high down your leg, "But I gotta ask, why do you carry this kind of stuff around?" He switched to your other leg. 

"Because I like it, it makes me feel sexy so I wear them as much as I can." You smiled at him, "I mainly wear them for myself, but I like riling up others too, like I did with you. I've got other sets too I can show you if you stay another night." You tempted, pleased by the way Sam paused at your words. 

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do." Sam said seriously, he wanted to see you in something else, so badly. 

"Sounds like a plan, maybe sown the line I'll get you to fuck me in thigh-highs too." You mused, Standing up and getting dressed when he was done taking them off for you.

A laugh was heard, but you didn't take that as a definite no. 

Sam threw off the comforter that you got some of your cum on and got under the sheets with you. 

You sighed contently and you were both out like a light.

\--

You and Sam did get it from Dean the next morning. 

Thankfully you woke up earlier enough to wash the comforter without any confrontations on the action, but you did make a deal with Sam to wear a tank top, so your activities were known to him as soon as he walked in the kitchen for breakfast. 

"God I knew it!" Dean beamed looking at Sam's neck, "I knew it." He repeated, now turning to you. 

He didn't see your larger bruise at first because you were busy making pancakes, but you heard him, so it was gonna come any moment. 

And it did, when you turned off the stove and placed the large plate of pancakes on the table, "Jesus Christ Sam, were you trying to eat [Name]?" 

"No," Sam said defensively. 

Yeah you were hella embarrassed, but unlike Sam, you wanted to have fun with it, "I bet he wanted to, I just wouldn't let him." You mused, laughing at Sam's astonished look. "I'm kidding!" You shoved the taller brother gently. 

"Ew, now that's gross. Don't act all couple-y in my presence." Dean said with an exaggerated grimace, "Now let's eat!"

Bobby eventually joined you all, but didn't mention the marks, but was present to hear all the innuendos Dean was throwing at the two of you. He did ask for it to stop since he was trying to eat, but that was it.

You shared a smile with Sam, you knew he was going to be different than any of your other flings. It made you all warm and fluttery, it was nice for a change. 

\--

Every time the brothers found themselves at Bobby's, Sam always called to see if you could come down, since you lived in town and could take the time out of your day. Only twice did you have to rain check since you were 'rented out' for the weekend by a charity event and a guy trying to propose to his girlfriend. 

You guys texted from time to time, well you did. Sam was a more verbal-conversation person with you, which you were fine with. You liked hearing his voice. 

And whenever you two met up, it wasn't just about sex or anything like that. You genuinely enjoyed his company, and he liked yours. It was also bonus that Dean liked you too. 

The future was unsure for what you guys would become but, that didn't matter. 

Every present day was never taken advantage when you were with him. 

Maybe you could fall in love, and not just have him remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes  
> :))


End file.
